1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting and receiving data, and more particularly, to a data transmitting apparatus, a data receiving apparatus, a data transceiving system, a data transmitting method, and a data receiving method, for transmitting a multi-channel audio signal and/or a multi-stream audio signal in a wired interface environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, with the establishment of multimedia environments, high-speed wired interface environments for transmission of various data are proposed. For example, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Mobile High-definition Link (MHL) have specified various transmission formats of image data, audio signals, and control signals.
First, with the development of multimedia environments, studies into transmission formats for multi-channel audio signals for the purpose of transmitting and receiving high-quality sound are actively conducted. Up to now, formats for audio channels from 2 channels to 8 channels have been proposed. However, in a future multimedia environment, a transmission format for audio signals having 9 channels or more will be newly proposed.
Also, a transmission format for multi-stream audio signals for a multi-view environment that allows different viewers to watch different contents through a single display will be proposed.
In this situation, there is a need for a format which informs a source device of information about audio channels of 9 channels or more, supported by a display, and information about a multi-stream audio specification.